


Conditions of Love

by RenSummer



Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, horny bois being horny as usual, slight ooc?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27684362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenSummer/pseuds/RenSummer
Summary: TakaRitsu one shot. Ritsu pays Takano a visit after a long day of work and they get down to business (it's not what you think of- or is it?)
Relationships: Onodera Ritsu/Takano Masamune
Kudos: 18





	Conditions of Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Consider this TakaRitsu engaged life part 2. Them bois get saucy every now and then there's nothing stopping them *lenny*

It was a busy day as usual at Marukawa, manuscripts rushed to the printers, last-minute editing being done. The editors at Emerald are finally able to return home after a week-long battle at the office. The moment the demon editor-in-chief Takano Masamune entered his apartment, he plopped onto the soft leather couch in the sitting room. A cushion over his face, he let sleep take over his exhausted mind and body. 

It wasn’t until a good thirty minutes before Takano woke up. He pulled out his phone and dialled the familiar number, waiting impatiently to hear the sweet mellow voice of his lover who lives over the other side of the apartment walls. “Ritsu? Come over,” he requested. 

Onodera Ritsu- his high school sweetheart and current work subordinate, returned with the usual irate tone. Seems like he’s not into that idea. The man has his reasons. There was really was no telling what will happen if he ever decided to enter the wolf’s den. Even though they had officially started their next step as lovers, that man was an untamed beast never to be approached most of the times.  
“I won’t do anything crazy this time, I promise.”  
“…Liar. You were never honest with requests like this,” Ritsu returned.

He’s got the full package experience- like a moth to a light, he’s always lured into his arms. Every piece of Takano brought Ritsu deeper and deeper into the labyrinth of his lover’s heart. Those months they have been together were a journey of ups and downs, full of surprises and challenges.  
Despite that, Ritsu still turned up at the apartment hours later. He had his kitchen mitts on, carrying a pot of what seemed like vegetable curry. He set it upon the kitchen island and turned towards the man, who was still lying idly on the couch. 

“There, I’ve come here as you’ve requested. Is there anything you need, Takano-san?”  
Without a word, Takano sat up and headed steadily towards him. Although Ritsu had the instinct to back away, he was soon captured by his lover’s gaze upon him. The slender arms circled around his neck and the cheeky grin upon his face, the brunette knew he was up to something. Gentle warmth radiated from their touching foreheads, as they locked gaze. 

“Masamune,” he gave Ritsu a quick peck on the lips before continuing, “-did you perhaps forgot our promise?”  
“A-as if I will say it-“ he had to give in to that man, that stoic, unrelenting devil no matter what. To call him by his name while they were alone, that was the condition. That pout was criminal. It was a mellow tease strumming his heartstrings. 

Flustered, the brunette buried himself in his lover’s embrace, his gaze remained fixed on the floor. His grip tightened as Takano continued to whisper sweet nothings against his ear, their two hearts beating as one as they continued dancing into the night. Hand in hand, skin against skin.  
Of course, a curry dinner together at two in the morning is still as romantic with soap operas playing on the television. Ritsu snuggled up against Takano, his gaze constantly on his own beloved. What the future holds- perhaps a pair of promise rings, or maybe a family? A life with Takano, it has only but started.


End file.
